


Baby its way too fucking cold outside

by SludgeMonster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH Russia - Freeform, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, RusAme, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, america is GAY, russia is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SludgeMonster/pseuds/SludgeMonster
Summary: After a long day and a stressful world meeting Alfred's flight is cancelled and upon booking a room at a near hotel finds that a certain Russian may need a place to stay as well. softness occurs.this is my first upload to Ao3 so yay sorry I'm terrible at tags and descriptions.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 50





	1. Snowstorms are the worst

It was a windy and cold night, Alfred was just outside the doors to the airport, the cold air nipping at any exposed skin prompting him to shrink farther into his jacket.  
"fucking weather stupid.." he grumbled to himself as he took another drag of his cigarette. He just got back from a world meeting that he was hosting here. And it was going...smoothly? so far. As smoothly as you could get with at least 10 nations yelling at each other. It got worse though when Alfred got to the airport and found out his flight was cancelled until tomorrow due to the snowstorm rolling through DC. 'I knew I should've gotten on one of the earlier flights'.  
He flicked his cigarette away and started trying to wave down a taxi which one eventually pulled up in front of him. Throwing his bags in the back he got in the cab. He watched the buildings and cars zoom past them for awhile. It was peaceful out despite the storm, it was almost pretty seeing the snow fall off branches of the trees, too bad the cold sucks. Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by the cab driver attempting to fill the silence  
"Bad storm out tonight huh? I take it your flight got cancelled"  
"huh? oh, yeah holiday seasons are already hard enough to travel in to begin with" god how he wish he could be back in CA snuggled up in his warm bed with some cheesy Christmas romcom playing in the background.  
"You a tourist?" the taxi driver asked looking back at Alfred through his mirror 'probably trying to guess where I'm from' Alfred thought to himself.  
"Nah I'm just here for work" he smiled sadly to himself as the thought of sleeping in a cold unfamiliar hotel room for the holidays crossed his mind.  
"well I hope it gets better for you kid" he responds as the cab pulls up to the hotel "this is gonna be your best chance of getting a room, most places fill up around this time of year" the cab driver helpfully supplies. Of course however Alfred knows this, he is the country after all, but he simply nods to the cab driver while handing him cash. Alfred stumbles out of the cab and grabs his bags from the back.  
"thanks man! Happy holidays" Alfred weakly waves as he walks up to the hotel doors he can hear the taxi driver yell back in response as he drives away, Alfred was too tired to really pay attention. When he enters the building the warm air surrounds him along with the Christmas lights that decorate the lobby almost making him feel at home but as he looks around he also ends up noticing ,along with the bright lights and warm air, a fellow nation. Russia, his brain supplied. Alfred watched the tall man adjust his bags to get out his wallet as he made his way to the front, in fact when Alfred noticed the nation he almost walked into a chair from staring at the man. 'His flight was probably been cancelled too'. Alfred, for once, had enough brain power to book a room right after he found out his flight was cancelled and just as the taxi driver said before, places here really do fill fast he was lucky he even got a room anywhere. The Russian probably had the same idea.

"good evening sir" the young woman at the front greeted Alfred with a friendly smile "do u have a reservation?"  
"yeah I have a room under Alfred F. Jones" He responded with a friendly smile of his own, as she started clicking away at her computer Alfred glanced over to the other nation, overhearing the conversation next to him.

"I'm sorry sir everything we have is already filled, the holidays can be b-busy times" the receptionist, who was white as a sheet, seemed nervous about turning the large Russian man down, but he was quick to reassure her he was not angry. Ivan sighed and gave a defeated smile  
"da it is alright no need to apologize you are only doing your job" 'Damn maybe Ivan didn't book a room before hand.. whatever he can handle himself' Alfred thought as he pulled out his own wallet but before Alfred could stop himself and just leave the Russian to deal with his own problems his mouth started to talk without his permission.  
"you could just crash in my room"  
"..."  
"..."  
Ivan and the receptionists all looked at him like he just grew a 2nd head and he really he couldn't blame any of them because 'what. the. fuck. What was he thinking?!' but before Alfred spiraled into a full gay panic, Ivan spoke up.  
"Thank you that would be very helpful, as long as you don't mind" Ivan flashed a tired smile and somewhat hopeful smile at him. Alfred should say he does, but is he really gonna let the other nation trudge out in the cold? before he could speak up on of the receptionists blurted out  
"excuse me but that room only is only for one person are you sure?"  
"yeah its fine there's a couch right?" 'ugghhh what is wrong with you today'  
"yes but-"  
"then its all chill dude" he smiled as he handed the young woman his card and in return she gave him the keys to the room. 'whatever'

When the two nations stepped into the room it was as if all the exhaustion and stress from the busy day hit them both at once. Alfred dragged himself over to the couch and dropped his bags at his feet before ungracefully plopping down face first into the cheap furniture. Not even bothering to changed out of his wet clothes, glasses, or even muddy boots.  
"uggghhh stupid snow can go fuck off" he grumbled into the couch cushion. Ivan didn't respond to the tired American, choosing to make his way over to the bed, pulling off his long coat and his boots. Before the Russian could ask if America wanted an extra blanket he could already hear soft snores coming from the younger nation. He stood there for a moment, taking in the scene as America's chest rose and fell slowly and calmly, he smiled to himself and grabbed one of the extra blankets and threw it over the other man.  
"спокойной ночи америка" he whispered as he flicked the lights off and went to bed himself.

\----------  
translations  
спокойной ночи америка - goodnight America


	2. Don't leave

At first he thought maybe it was the cold that woke him up, Ivan pulled his covers up towards his face it only took him a moment to realize where he was,  
'ah yes a crappy American hotel' and looked over at the digital alarm clock sitting on the old worn bedside table the red numbers illuminating his face, 1:34 am it read. the next flight isn't until 3 in the afternoon he checked before he left, he close his eyes and slowly began to drift off into a dreamless sleep once more but then he heard it, a small grumble. Russia sat up slowly and looked into the darkness when his eyes landed on a restless America, although he seemed to be asleep. Russia watched a moment longer wondering if the younger nation would make the annoying sound again, even though the nation shifted in his sleep no more sounds came from the American and Russia laid back down hoping his body would still let him get some sleep. he was just beginning to drift off when another, louder, noise interrupted his sleep yet again. It was starting to get annoying, he sat up once more and watched as America seemed to struggle with himself, his expression seemed frustrated. Russia sat with his thoughts for a moment before quietly getting up and tip toed over to the sleeping nation. America looked pale and scared and Ivan was honestly having none of it, ' of course the stupid American would be having a nightmare' he thought as he leaned down to carefully picked up the sleeping nation, gently laid Alfred down onto the bed and slid in next to him, hopefully now the noises can stop and Russia could get some sleep before his 11 hour flight. Ivan pulled Alfred close to his chest Alfred's restless fidgeting seemed to have stopped, he laid his head on top of Alfred's he was quite comfortable and so Ivan allowed himself to close his eyes letting his mind drift into sleep.   


The dull sunlight hit his eyes the minute he opened them, Alfred squinted as he glanced around the room 'oh yeah my flight got cancelled', America started to shift to sit up when he realized two things. 1. he was not on the couch and 2. there was definitely someone on the bed behind him. All the blood left his face as he turned to find Ivan pressed against his back and had to stop the small yelp from leaving his mouth when he realized he was trapped between his arms. Alfred's brain melted. 'this is fine your fine! your America for fucksake!' he slowly turned to face the sleeping psychopath of a nation to get a look at the alarm clock, 'ITS ALREADY 7?' a new wave of panic washed through America when he realized his flight leaves in an hour. He tried to sit up as quickly as possible while not waking the older nation, as he sat up and pushed off the blanket he realized how much he really didn't want to leave the pile of warmth, the cold around the room seeped into his bones and he shivered. just as he was going to stand up he felt a hand gently grab his wrist. he stopped to look down at it and followed the arm up to Russia's sleeping face. for a moment America's heart stopped.

"its is too cold out" the man grumbled out tiredly not bothering to open his eyes, America looked over to the window and saw that the storm has let up a little.  
"it doesn't matter I have to catch my flight" America looked back down at Russia only to see him him with sleepy eyes. they stayed there in  
comfortable silence, when Americas phone started going off on the floor next to the couch, his alarm, he looked back at Russia who was pulling the blankets closer to his face, America made up his mind and laid beside the taller man pulling the blankets over him once again. He could here Ivan chuckling softly and his chest rise with each laugh, he scooted closer to the Russian and wrapped his arms around him.   
"shut up, just cause 's cold" he spoke against his chest making the Russian laugh more and pulling him closer. eventually they both fell back to sleep surrounded by   
warmth.   
  
  
(bonus)  
  
"what? no?!" America yelled at the taller country   
"I have to go home I'm going to miss my flight" Russia smiled innocently has he buttoned up his jacket   
"Your going to miss your flight?! what about me? you made me miss mine!" he threw the pillow that was clutched in his arms at the Russian who dodged it with ease. he leaned down to grabbed his bags and turned to America before opening the door.   
"Da you did, but that sounds like your problem" he responded with a smiled "до свидания!" and stepped out into the hall, he could hear America yelling insults at him through the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3  
> any feedback would be appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload here, sorry for any ooc moments or grammar/ spelling mistakes  
> any feed back would be appreciated UwU thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
